


The Long Road

by cappel



Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempts at humor., Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First chapter focuses on OC to introduce him quickly and get it done., OC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappel/pseuds/cappel
Summary: Yang Xiao-Long is finally ready to join up with her sister only for Glynda Goodwitch to ask her to allow one of Beacon's former third year students to join her. Who is Vitus Waters and why did Goodwitch want him to join her?





	The Long Road

Yang Xiao-Long was wiping down her motorcycle, Bumblebee, after it spent close to a year sitting unused in the garage. She was preparing it for her journey to join Ruby and what was left of team JNPR in Mistral, when there was a soft yet purposeful knock on the door to the garage. “What's up Dad?” She called without looking, more intent on how her new mechanical arm was doing with such intricate movements.  
“I can assure you I am not your father Miss Xiao-Long” Came the crisp staccato voice of Glynda Goodwitch.  
Yang instantly stood and hid the wrench she was using behind her back. “Professor Goodwitch…” she says as though she had done something wrong and was waiting for punishment. “Wait I live here, what are you doing way out here in Patch?”  
“I came to speak with you, if you don't mind.” Goodwitch says pushing her glasses up onto her face because they had slid down a millimeter.  
“Sure?” Yang said beginning to wonder if the fumes from the garage have gotten to her, because why else would Glynda Goodwitch be in her garage talking to her?  
Goodwitch nodded and turned around leaving the shed with Yang trailing behind out of habit. They reached the porch where her dad had left two glasses of lemonade. The dust user takes a seat in the furthest chair and sits with impeccable posture while Yang flops into the other. And sits with her legs over an armrest and her back against the other. Glynda raises an eyebrow at the younger woman who just smiles. “My colleagues inform me that you plan on leaving Vale to follow your sister and team JNPR?”  
Yang waits for her to continue until Glynda raises an eyebrow indicating she actually would like an answer. “Yeah. They are heading to Haven Academy I figure with my bike I can get there in a few weeks.”  
Goodwitch was silent for a moment as if mulling over an idea before looking directly into Yang’s eyes. “How would you like some company?”  
Yang's jaw drops. “Wow… uh… thanks Professor I would be honored if you came with me, but don't you have to stay in Vale. My dad said that you're the one coordinating all the hunters since Ospin…” she trails off wincing as she glances at the other woman, there were many rumours at Beacon about how close the Headmaster and his Deputy were.  
“I am not asking for myself to accompany you Miss Xiao-Long but rather one of your former upperclassmen.”  
“Really? Who?”  
In a strange show of uncertainty Goodwitch looks away and takes a drink from her glass. “Did you ever meet any of the third years? Specifically Vitus Waters?”  
Yang stares at the professor in shock. Everyone in Beacon new that name.. First year missions are more like community service. Second year missions are outside of cities or towns with a hunter escort; when Yang’s team went to Mountain Glenn it was technically a second year mission. Third year missions are the same missions that hunters would routinely consider a solo mission or a maybe with a partner. Professors would go on the same mission but only evaluate what the students did only stepping in during a life threatening situation. Vitus’ team was joined by another and Professor Peach. The mission was far outside the cities and is the reason none of the first year students saw Peach before the Vital Festival. The mission went horribly wrong and only four of the eight student’s returned to the school, Vitus being one of them.  
Yang looks at the professor. “Why would he want to come with me?”  
Glynda sighs and removes her glasses before rubbing her eyes with her fingers. “He doesn't know I'm asking.”  
Yang sets her glass down with a clatter. “Then why are you?”  
Glynda looks to her student. “I have seen many of my students not return from missions Yang. I've seen them be mauled and crippled during initiation. I've seen them fall into vices and depression, and suicide. It's part of the job when you train children to shoulder the burden that comes with being a huntsman. Every year you pray that it won’t happen, but every year it does.”  
Yang nods, she like every student saw the giant obelisk had stood that bore the names of the students that had died. “We knew the risks when we choose to attend.”  
“Yes… but there is a difference between knowing and understanding.” Glynda says as she pulls out a handkerchief and dabs her eyes. “As I'm sure you are aware,” she continues in her crisp tone the emotion hidden behind her glasses once again, “Mr. Waters’ original team died on a mission save one. A new team was formed with the surviving members of their sister team… much like your team and team JNPR.”  
Yang nods. “The whole school was there fore the funeral and ceremony for the new team.” She remembered it well. Attendance was mandatory for everyone, not just Beacon students either.  
“What you may not know is that Vitus is the sole survivor of that team as of the fall of Beacon.”  
Yang looks incredulously at the professor. “What?” Yang asked her jaw dropping. Sure the fall of beacon had cost the lives of dozens of students and hundreds of civilians. But most of the dead had been first years from the schools. “I don’t understand, everyone always said they VILN and HERO were the strongest teams from third year.”  
“They were Miss Xiao-Long. I dare say they were adept enough fighters to be considered Huntsmen.”  
“Then how?”  
“They stayed behind to act as the rear guard as students fled the school. Miss Jones fell on the school grounds. They then retreated to protect the citizens of Vale as they fled into the secondary walls. Miss Green and Mr. Roja perished as they fought there.”  
“Is he that strong?” Yang asked somewhat in awe.  
Goodwitch shakes her head. “He was no more powerful than his team. His semblance is what kept him alive… I believe despite his wishes.”  
Yang nods. “Why do you want him to come with me?”  
Goodwitch sighs and takes another drink. “I know you have struggled Miss Xiao Long. You struggled to find a reason to continue on, but you have. He needs to do the same.”  
Yang raises an eyebrow. “You think I can give him a reason?”  
Glynda shakes her head. “No. Just like you did he can only find the reason himself. However moving forward will assist him with moving on”  
Yang bites her lip. “Miss Goodwitch. I hate to say this; I mean really hate it. But he sounds more like a liability.”  
Goodwitch nods. “There may be some truth to that.”  
“Then why are you asking me?”  
Glynda stands and walks to the railing on the patio. “Miss Xiao Long… Yang. There comes a point in every Huntress’ life where she must make a decision. Does she keep hunting Grimm until her death? Does she hang up her weapons and start a family? Does she become a teacher? Does she try to find the balance between hunting and family and teaching? I chose to teach, and while I never started a family I care deeply for my students.” She turns back around and looks Yang in the eyes. “I know I am very strict as a teacher. I do so to make sure my students are strong enough to survive. You’re too young to make that decision yet Yang. It’s not time for your career to end, nor is it Vitus’.”  
Yang looks back into the older woman’s gaze for several minutes. “I’ll meet him. See if he wants to come with me.”  
In the next moment Yang saw the impossible happen. Goodwitch smiled, “That’s all I ask.”

Yang was leaning against the bullhead as Goodwitch flew them both to the city of Vale. She closed her eyes and tried to think of a time she saw her new potential partner but was coming up short until she remembered a time in ports class. What should have been an easy thing to recall as it was the second time she paid attention.  
Port had started the class of by showing a recording of the first day of class when Weiss had fought the Boarbatusk. Yang remembered feeling a sense of pride when she realized how far the heiress had come since initiation, not only as a hunter but as a person. Port had then called Weiss back down to the floor to fight yet another Boarbatusk.  
Her growth was obvious, instead of having to dodge several times, getting caught in a tug-a-war with the Grimm over her weapon, and yelling at Ruby; This time Wiess merely used her glyphs to jump over the Grimm before using some fire dust to incinerate it before landing.  
Once Weiss had returned to her seat Port had shown another video. This time of a young man. He was tall, with tanned skin and muscles from years of hard labor, instead of the more common muscles from weight training. His combat attire consisted of linen pants, a loose shirt, a bandana, and steel toed work boots.  
The port on the video released a boarbatusk and it instantly charged the boy who dove gracelessly out of the way. A female voice could be heard laughing from the video. “What the hell was that?” The female taunted continuing to mock the boy as he struggled.  
“I don’t have my land legs yet you bitch!” the boy yelled back sending a glare to the unseen audience before having to dive out of the way again, earning more taunts from the girl.  
After another minute of struggling the boy used his weapon. A two foot curved blade with a yard long hilt, to slice the boarbatusk’s throat and bleed it out.  
Port had stopped the video and once again stood before the class. “That was one of our third years when he, like Miss Shinee, provided the example. However, instead of showing you a video of his second performance I’m going to ask him to come and demonstrate his prowess now. Mr. Waters?” The sound of footsteps could be heard from the back row and the class had looked back to the man who was walking to the floor.  
The boy from the video had changed radically since his first day of Beacon. He was presumably taller, standing at about 6’4” with the same musculature, but had put on a bit of weight, filling out into a healthier form. He was now dressed not in the guys’ uniform but black dress pants and a black dress shirt. An ocean blue vest covered the shirt but was left unbuttoned, kept together by the silver chain of a pocketwatch. Yang smirked and looked over him appreciatively as he walked over to the second cage and gave it a shake further riling up it’s occupant.  
“Are you ready Vitus?” Port asked once the third year moved to the starting position. The student nodded and turned his back to the cage.  
Port broke the lock with his ax and the Grimm came out of the cage already using it’s roll attack. A few of the first years gasped as the Grimm came closer to the student, only for the man to flip over the Grimm at the last second. As the Grimm passed under him Vitus reached down and grabbed the boar by its tusks, the momentum causing the Grimm to lift off the ground as Vitus landed. Once the grim reached the highest point of it’s arc Vitus flicked his wrists and a crack filled the classroom as he broke the Grimm’s neck.  
The bullhead shuddered as it landed pulling Yang from the memory as Goodwitch exited the cockpit, and went down the ramp expecting the younger woman to follow.  
They walked through the doors of a hotel that had been turned into barracks for the Huntsmen that resided within. Someone had taken paint and written “The Tower” over the original sign. The lobby of what used to be a rather glamorous hotel was now filled with pallets of dust rounds, tables where huntsmen we're eating or playing cards and a large table covered with a massive map of Vale dominated the center.  
“Wow,” Yang said s she looked around the lobby, she saw Cardin in a makeshift forge hammering away at a small metal plate. “I would have thought CRDL would have left for one of the other academies.”  
“There is no CRDL anymore,” Goodwitch said.  
Yang stopped and looked at the woman in shock. “What do you mean?”  
“Mr. Thresh and Mr. Lark died in The Fall. Mr. Bronzewing lost his right leg.”  
Yang gulped. “How's he doing?” She asked somewhat surprised by her own concern. She had hated CRDL, even after they had a change of heart after Jaune saved Cardin. The team stopped bullying others but they never tried to make things right; other than Cardin. However after losing her arm she would never wish the same upon an ally, despite her distaste of their personality.  
“He is ready to get back into the thick of things. Miss Scarlatina has informed me he is starting to go stir-crazy.”  
“Velvet?” Yang asked incredulously.  
“Mr. Winchester approached her for assistance.” Glynda said looking over to the forge where Cardin is still hammering away. The faunus in question come from the elevators pushing Dove in a wheelchair. When they reach the forge she walks behind Cardin and taps his shoulder to get his attention, wincing every time he struck the metal. She looks over his work carefully as she stands very close to him causing Yang to raise an eyebrow. “Miss Scarlatina has a rather gifted talent for engineering, and Mr. Winchester's skill with swinging a hammer is not just applicable to the battlefield. Together they have been trying to craft a leg for Mr. Bronzewing.”  
“A lot has changed I guess,” Yang said softly.  
“It's been the better part of a year Miss Xiao-Long.” Glynda said in her usual clipped tone before walking toward the elevators.  
“I guess it has,” Yang said as Velvet hugged Cardin excitedly before running off with the piece he had been working on.  
Yang joined Goodwitch at the elevators and together they ascended to the thirty-second floor. The reached room 3210 and Goodwitch knocked.  
“Come in Glynda,” a voice called from within. Glynda opened the door and walked briskly inside as the man continued to speak. “Look I'm tired of having this argument, I'm not going to stop… if that's what happens it happens.”  
Yang comes around the wall deciding the kitchenette from the rest of the room to see Vitus. He is dressed in a black t-shirt and black and gold plaid sleep pants. He is sitting on his bed with his back to his guests looking at a stuffed animal. The toy is propped up against the pillows. It's one of the most popular stuffed toys, a moogle dressed in witch's clothes with a wand in it's hand.  
“Look just hold off till I see what they want.” He said to the toy before turning. “What do you need Glynda,” he asked with a smile.  
Oh. Hell. No!  
Yang’s jaw drops. He's crazy. He went through a few traumatic experiences sure, but he's talking to stuffed animals! Is Goodwitch pulling a joke?  
“This is the girl I was speaking to you about. The one I would like you to accompany.” Goodwitch said.  
Vitus looks around Goodwitch, “The one gaping like a fish?” He asks causing Yang to snap her mouth shut. “I remember you. You're the girl who broke that one kids leg!”  
Yang's eyes turn red. “He was one of the bad guys!” She yelled.  
Vitus smirks. “I know, but don't forget most people won't. The broadcast never showed the people responsible.” Yang narrowed her eyes at the older student. “Even if I don’t go with you that is something you will have to deal with. Some of the people here in Vale still blame you in part for the Grimm invasion.”  
“How do you know that?” Yang asked.  
“I listen.” He said with a shrug.  
Yang looked over to Goodwitch who pushed her glasses back onto her face, a small smirk of her own. “What help could you offer?” Yang asked as she looked back to him.  
“More than you would ever expect.” He said with a smirk. “The truth is I’m going to go with you anyway. I’ve got something for team JNPR.”  
“You’re going to?” Goodwitch interrupted in a shocked tone.  
“Yes Glynda.” he said softly. Goodwitch nods and walks out of the room briskly. Leaving Vitus and Yang alone. Yang lifted her left arm and grabbed the junction between her robotic arm and the remaining flesh.  
“What’s with Goodwitch?” She asks to break the awkward atmosphere.  
“You know her… Always busy.” he says staring at the door before looking back to Yang. “So I didn't introduce myself.” He says as he gets off the bed and extends his right hand. “Vitus Waters.”  
Yang looks down at his hand before raising her left only for him to grunt in disapproval. She blushes and raises her right and he grasps it and raises it to his lips. She blushes even darker at his actions, normally and boy doing that wouldn't have been an issue but he's the first person, outside of her father when they were sparring, to touch her new arm.  
“Does… does that ever work on anyone?” She says, stuttering at first before getting to a more level tone.  
He shrugs. “I don't know. Coco always said it was a winner.”  
“Coco? Coco Adel?” Yang asks. He nods “how do you know Coco?”  
“We dated for awhile,” he said with a shrug.  
“You dated Coco Adel?”  
“How else would you explain my fashion consciousness?”  
“I saw your combat attire from your first day. It didn't suit you.” Yang said throwing out an admittedly weak pun to start.  
“It's what I was used to wearing,” he said completely oblivious.  
“Well different strokes I guess. Made you look like a sailor.”  
“I am.”  
“Oh, I guess you can say you harbored a few feelings for Coco.” she says and his eyes widen. “But she's a bit turbulent I guess.” His mouth drops. “first she's high then she's low.” His face show pure horror. “Probably a pretty fierce undertow.”  
“Please tell me you don't do this often.” He begs.  
“Just testing the Waters.”  
He flips down on the bed and screams into the pillow. The stuffed animal falls forward it's arm hitting his shoulder. Vitus looks to the toy. “Did I introduce my Aunt Lulu?” He says pointing to the toy. Yang instantly stopped laughing. “Wave hello Lulu.” He said. The stuffed animal of course didn't move.  
Yang felt sweat run down the back of her neck. “Umm yeah I don't know if this is going to work.” she said as she started to back up toward the door.  
“Damn it Lulu, stop making me look crazy.” Vitus says as he picks up the toy and throws it at the door behind Yang.  
The blonde had enough and extended her gauntlets getting ready for a fight with another psycho, this time a literal one. Vitus’ eyes widened and he dove backwards off the bed only for an explosion of fire be left in his wake. He stands up and glares between Yang's legs. “Are you out of your mind?” He yells.  
Yang looks down and jumps backwards, falling on her ass, when she sees the stuffed animal standing under her. The supposed toy gestures violently toward Vitus as though it were yelling at him. “It's what you get for trying to get her to think I'm crazy! You'll never have great nieces and nephews that way.” He tells the toy which stops gesturing only to adopt a thinking pose.  
“What the hell!” Yang shouts her eyes turning red and her hair setting ablaze.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site. Like I said in the tags this chapter and the next will be heavy on Vitus to introduce him. As for how strong the way I see Beacon is that there would be a pretty decent step between the years of the average teams. Team VILN (Villain) and HERO, their first year were comparable to RWBY and JNPR, maybe a bit behind because Pyrrha and Ruby are prodigies., But after two and a half years at Beacon they are quite a bit stronger and effecient, which I wanted to highlight with the boarbutusk. Once Yang and Vitus' reach RNJR Vitus' role will deminish, the last thing I want is for him to take prominence like so many OCs do.


End file.
